Many topical medications, including antiseptics, analgesics and anesthetics, are applied to reduce tactile sensation, cause numbing or aid in the healing process. Often, antifungal medications are also applied topically. Various types of hand held sprayers have been developed. However, many of them require specialized medication storage containers or require the transfer of the liquid medication from its storage container into the sprayer. The requirement of using specialized containers to store the liquid medication not only can increase cost but also may reduce the availability of certain medications in a topical spray form. The need to transfer a liquid medication from its initial, sterile container into the sprayer increases the possibility of contamination, exposes the liquid medication to oxygen, thus potentially reducing its shelf life, and also increases the risk of spilling the medication.